


Ghost of You

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: How did this even happen?, future!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Babe.”</i>
</p><p>Steve stopped, and slowly turned around, a small, watery smile breaking out on his face as he saw his friend standing there, suit, tie, and all. Even the trademark grin was in attendance.  </p><p>  <i>“Thanks, babe. For everything.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> Look, we all know that ghosts exist in JAG/NCIS/Hawaii Five 0 verse, okay? So... I couldn't help it.
> 
> (And yes, Steve taught Gracie to drive. No, he didn't let Danno know that.)

“Hey, Danny. I know it has been awhile. Got a little caught up in a case.” Steve rambled on about the case, sitting down beside his partner with a sigh. The wind blew past, blowing the leaves along the ground. Steve smiled lightly and caught one as it blew close to him, turning it over in his hands. “We could have used your help today, you know?” the only answer was the wind whipping past his ears, and he sighed again. “Yeah, I know.”

“Uncle Steve! I got the flowers!” Grace called, running up to him. “Hi Daddy!” she exclaimed, sitting down beside Steve. “They’re Hibiscus. Uncle Steve says they’re called Aloalo. They’re pretty. Aren’t they pretty, Danno? Mum got me one for my prom gown! It’s so pretty! Mum said I had to match Tommy’s suit, but I told her Tommy had to match my dress, since Tommy _always_ waits to the last minute before he does _anything_.” Steve sat back and smiled as Grace rambled on about her prom and her prom date, until his phone beeped in his pocket and he checked the alarm.

“Alright, Gracie, I think you need to give Danno the flowers now. We’ve gotta get you home so your mum can help you get ready.”

“Right, Uncle Steve!” Grace chirped, stroking her hand along the cool stone before them, she placed the bouquet down in front of it and smiled, leaning forward to kiss the stone. “I miss you, daddy.” She said before climbing to her feet. “I’ll be in the car, Uncle Steve.” She called, before turning and walking away. Steve watched her before turning to look back at the stone, sighing.

“I promised I’d take good care of her, didn’t I? Don’t worry about anything. Kono put the fear of God into this Tommy boy, and Chin ran a full background on the guy, and Lou and I may have let slip that we have access to shotguns, and Chin may have chimed in with the fact that his shotgun is always within reach. That boy ain’t stepping a toe out of line.” Steve said with a smile. “And I’m picking her up after Prom. So you don’t need to worry about anything? Okay, Danno? I got this. I promise. Say hi to my dad for me, please.” Steve reached forward and kissed the headstone, patting it as he pulled away. “I miss you, Danno.” Steve said, before climbing to his feet and walking away.

_“Babe.”_

Steve stopped, and slowly turned around, a small, watery smile breaking out on his face as he saw his friend standing there, suit, tie, and all. Even the trademark grin was in attendance.  

_“Thanks, babe. For everything._

“Don’t mention it, Danno.” Steve whispered, bowing his head. “Least I could do.” When he looked up again, Danny was gone, he hadn’t expected anything else.

“C’mon, Uncle Steve, we’re gonna be late!” Gracie called from the car.

“Coming, Gracie.” Steve said, turning with a smile and walking towards her.


End file.
